


Out of Excuses

by thatwriterjenni



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Comfort, Fluff, Insecurity, Love, Meeting the Parents, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Sandor is out of excuses and finally has to meet Sansa's family.A Christmas Present for Kayla.





	

“Does today really have to be the day that I meet your parents?” Sandor asked, watching as Sansa fixed his tie for the tenth time. 

She always seemed to do little things like this when she was nervous. Fixing his tie, redoing the buttons on his shirt, or trying to smooth down his hair. Still he would let her do those things since he knew it would help her feel better.

“We have held it off for long enough, Sandor. Besides we’ve run out of excuses that would make any sense. They are going to think you are actually avoiding them if you don’t show up.” Sansa told him with a smile as she smoothed down his tie.

“Dog got the flu?” Sandor suggested.

“You would have to have a dog for it to get the flu.” Sansa told him.

“Mother is in the hospital.” Sandor told her.

“Everyone knows about your mother Sandor it’s not that big of a town.” Sansa told him, rolling her eyes as she looked at him.

“Dog is in the hospital with the flu.” Sandor suggested as if that would be any better.

“We have officially run out of excuses now come on we are going to be late.” Sansa told him before she put on her heels and headed towards the door.

Sandor picked up the bottle of wine they were bringing then the stack of presents Sansa had gotten for her family. She looked back at him and reached for presents but he shook his head.

“You are walking in heels on ice, Sansa. You are going to fall and break whatever is in these boxes then you are going to be angry at yourself.” Sandor told her. He knew her too well, they had been dating for a while now and he knew her too well.

“I suppose you’re right but my parents ice their driveway so I’ll help you when we get there.” Sansa told him as she headed out the door.

“Alright that’s a fair trade.” He told her with a smile. The two of them walked out to the car with Sandor staying close enough that he could catch her. Luckily Sansa did not fall as she moved slowly across the icy sidewalk. She made a mental note to call her landlord later and ask him when they would have someone come ice the sidewalks or if she should just do it herself.

Once they were to Sandor’s car Sansa stopped. She turned and took gifts, starting to load them into the back of the car. Once they were in she got in before he got in on the passenger's side.

Sandor started up the car before looking over at Sansa. “We could just leave right now. I could take you to the beach for Christmas this year.”

“Do you really not want to meet my family that much Sandor?” Sansa asked.

“No I just- I am so much older than you are. I know they hate that what if they hate me as well? I mean look at me half scarred face, long hair, full sleeves of tattoos, and all. I am every mother’s worst nightmare.” Sandor told her as he held onto the steering wheel. He would not look at her, afraid to look at Sansa after that confession.

She frowned, “Sandor.” She moved a hand to his cheek, making him look over at her. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Sandor Clegane you are not a mother’s worst nightmare. You are one of the most caring men that I have ever met. You make me so happy and I think that you are one of the most handsome men I have ever met.”

Sandor leaned into her touch and smiled. “What did I ever do to deserve you, Sansa Stark?” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

Once they pulled apart he smiled at her. “Alright no more excuses let’s go meet your parents.”


End file.
